There are approximately five thousand reported cases of children falling out of a window every year in the United States alone. That amounts to about 14 children every day. The highest injury rate is among two year olds. While many windows are equipped with window screens, these are generally not strong enough to prevent falls.
Additionally, screen windows and doors can be expensive to replace when they break or the screen fails. Often the entire frame may have to be replaced or even the window or door if it is a custom size.
There is a need for a safety device that can prevent accidental falls from windows that is easy to use and economically feasible.